starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
SSFD Units
This is a list of units from the Sol Special Forces Division (SSFD). Each SSFD unit focus on different kinds of tactics with some being heavily specialized to a single area. Some of these units have since been disbanded following the Unification. Units Apache Unit The Apache unit became famous during the Unification after a last stand in northern Mars which, unfortunately, led to most of the squad getting wiped out due to overwhelming enemy numbers. Even though they suffered greatly they were still hailed as heroes afterwards with their confirmed killcount having stopped at nearly threehundred. Aztec Unit Originally a marine unit with members hailing from all over South America, the squad earned its name (and reputation) after getting shot down deep in the Amazon during the Unification. With no supplies, line of communication nor functioning weapons the marines relied on tactics perfected by their ancient ancestors. When SDF search and rescue units spotted a smoke pillar in the distance they raced to the scene only to find an entire enemy force either dead or captured by the marines now armed with bows and spears. Today members of Aztec unit are often called in to train SDF marines and Army troopers in survival training. Dragon Unit A unit which favors aerial insertions, the Dragon unit are known to field HE (high explosive) and incendiary weapons which they gladly use on their way down to create a burning mayhem below. More than once have the enemy surrendered the moment the soldiers hit the ground. Highlander Unit Founded by former SAS veteran Daniel McKenzie, the Highlander Unit consisted of thirty men evenly divided across regular SDF units. During the Unification the Highlander unit played a key role in several battles by providing that little extra. Even though the unit has been disbanded since there are rumors that McKenzie and his two most trusted soldiers, the Edison brothers, help out the SDF every now and then. Komodo Unit Tasked with protecting strategic targets on Terra the Komodo unit earned its wings after stopping the potential bombing of the UGC embassy in Terranos. Ranger Unit With roots from both the american Navy SEALs and the russian VDV the soldiers of Ranger unit are experts in long-range reconnaissance and stealth infilitration. They are rumored to have once tracked a target on foot all the way from eastern Asia to western Europe. Ram Unit Aggressive and with a love for raw stopping power the Rams often charge headfirst into battle with devastating weaponry. During the Unification they would clock themselves clearing trenches from anti-Sol insurgents. Raptor Unit Infamous within the SDF for flying a squadron of heavily modified Marauders, the Raptor unit completed numerous high-risk aerial assault missions on both Terra and Mars during the Unification. Due to the amount of radiation and continued effects of experiencing high G-forces the Raptor unit eventually retired and disbanded. Today its pilots serve as advisors within the Sol Air Force. Rider Unit Specializing in vehicular scouting and assault the Rider unit is known to disappear just as fast as they showed up- often leaving their dead target as proof of being there. Samurai Unit During a mission on Mars the members of Samurai unit found themselves surrounded and without ammuniton. Their response was to charge the enemy with melee weapons such as bayonets and crude swords which earned them their name. Sparta Unit A legendary unit famous for neutralizing dozens of threats within the Sol system Sparta unit was later disbanded after their commanding officers L. Eastlindth and V. Reed were killed in action. Spectre Unit A secretive unit with close ties to the SSOID Spectre unit was led by lieutenant James Warren untill his resignation following the Battle of Zeruel. Tiger Unit The Tiger unit strike hard and fast, often with local air support. They are famous for securing an entire citydome on Luna in under an hour during the Unification. Viking Unit SDF soldiers and anti-Sol militants alike both learned to fear Viking unit because of their aggressive tactics combined with heavy weaponry and, most oftenly, big explosions. Wolf Unit Dividing themselves into several two-man teams the Wolf unit will surround their targets before striking as one. Wraith Unit Masters of psychological warfare, Wraith unit use advanced thermal optics, satellites and echolocation to stalk their target from afar. Through the use of optical and audio illusions before striking the unit slowly breaks down enemy morale. Category:Lore